Victoire Javert's Castle on a Cloud
by Ibelieveinsherlock247
Summary: Mama and Papa gone Victoire has nowhere to go, all on her own, she walks alone till morning, nowhere to go, the street is comforting, and the strangers may even look upon her, but then walk on by, When Marius Pontmercy finds a little girl that is Inspector Javert's daughter, they agree to adopt her, now Victoire does not have to dream about her Castle on a Cloud... or will she?


_**A/N: Okay, I had this idea hanging around my head for a while, now in this Javert was only forty; It starts off during the revolution just after Javert kills himself, based on the film! Victoire is French for victory, I do not own Les Miz or characters, just Isabelle and Victoire, I also do not own Castle on a Cloud**_

Two police officers walked down the dark, wet and shining cobble stones leading to the Javert house-hold, they reached the door, ducking under the small porch, one officer rapped his wet knuckles on the heavy wooden door, the door opened to reveal a small slender woman, with long blonde hair in a braided bun, her blue eyes scanned the two officers nervously, the officer on the left nodded slowly

She raised a hand to her mouth horrified, then burst into tears, a little girl ran up to her and tugged on her long skirts, the Mother looked down and then kneeled down next to her daughter, holding her small, pale little hands

"Mama, where is Papa?" the woman looked down trying to contain tears before looking back at her young daughter

"Papa, Papa is with God now Victoire"

Three days later Isabelle Javert took her own life, the exact same way as Inspector Javert: Jumping into the Seine. Neither of their bodies were recovered; Javert's name was carved onto a small wall dedicated to the fallen police force, but was accidently destroyed, nothing was left to remember Isabelle nor no one remembered little Victoire.

Young Maruis Pontmercy walked through the cold wet night, he turned his collar up against the heavy drops, and he squinted through the darkness and sheets of rain.

A little shape lay huddled in a door-step, Marius walked over to the shape, and only coming closer did he realize it was a young girl, no more than ten. When she saw him she shot up and cowered in the corner, Marius took off his top hat and bowed to the young girl then proceeded to place the hat back on his head

"Dear mademoiselle, why are you out so late? And all alone?" the little girl, moved out of the shadows giving Marius a good look at her, she was small in stature, slender with long matted brown hair and twinkling blue eyes

"I have nowhere to go, all on my own, I walk alone till morning, nowhere to go, the street comforting, and the strangers may even look upon me, but then walk on by" Marius's heart went out to the poor girl, where are her parents?

"Little girl, where are your Mama and Papa?" the girl looked down sad

"Mama and Papa are with God above" Marius's throat tightened, he had to help this little girl

"What is your name?"

"Victoire Javert" Marius froze, realizing the surname was the same as the late Inspector, the man who had tried to end the revolution.

"Are you the daughter of Inspector Javert?" the little girl nodded slowly, Marius sighed, and even if she was… he had to save her from Éponine's life

"Would you like a home, and another Mama and Papa?" the little girl smiled and nodded, Marius smiled and picked the girl up, bundling her in his jacket

Cosette opened the door to let her husband in, what she saw shocked her, Marius did indeed stand there, though he had a little girl in his arms.

"Marius, my love, whom is this child?"

"She is Javert's daughter" Cosette's mouth opened in shock, Marius nodded, Cosette opened the door wider, letting her Husband and the girl come through the threshold, she checked to see if any soul was around before shutting the door, she walked into the kitchen to find Marius laying the girl down next to the roaring fire, she lay down on the carpet and closed her eyes, letting the warmth spread over her numb hands and limbs

"Marius, if they find her here and if they know… they'll hunt us down till we cannot go on!" exclaimed Cosette quietly though fearful

"Cosette, she's just a child. I could not just leave her to die in the cold, I cannot just walk on like the next person, did you want me to walk on by while she died?!" demanded Marius

"Marius, we are just married! Are we ready for a child?!"

"We better be, because that child is not going back on the streets, not if I can help it" Cosette looked at her husband unsure

"Remember Cosette, when your Mother was working to care for you, what about your Castle on a Cloud?" Cosette sighed and nodded before walking to the fire and kneeling down next to Victoire

"There is a castle on a cloud,

I like to go there in my sleep,

Aren't any floors for me to sweep,

Not in my castle on a cloud." She began the lullaby softly

There is a lady all in white,

Holds me and sings a lullaby,

She's nice to see and she's soft to touch,

She says" Cosette stopped and whispered in Victoire's ear

"Victoire, I love you very much

I know a place where no one's lost,

I know a place where no one cries,

Crying at all is not allowed…"

Cosette looked down at the young girl to find she had fallen asleep, Marius walked over and picked her up, the two walk up the small and rickety stairs and into their small shared bedroom, Marius lay the girl down in the bed, Cosette pulled the white blanket over the little girl's frame, Cosette leaned down to the girl and whispered to her softly

"Not in my Castle on a Cloud…" Cosette stood and left the room after Marius, shutting the door quietly after her

Cosette sat in her rocking chair by the dying fire; Marius came behind her and leaned down to whisper in her ear, brushing her hair out of the way

"Cosette, I love you very, very much"


End file.
